


The Other Sides of the Story

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Caught, Dean and Feelings, Family Reunions, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dean(Alternate Universe), Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Interrupting Sam Winchester, Jack and Castiel Talk, M/M, Making Out, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Castiel/Deanna Winchester, Mary and Dean Talk, Movie Night, Multiple Universes Colliding, Nerd Dean, Portals, Sam Ships It, Sam/Ruby(Alternate Universe), Season/Series 13, Sex in the Impala, Supportive Bobby Singer, Supportive John, Supportive Mary Winchester, Wayward Sisters, cockblocking moose, fem!dean, surprise wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sam and Dean go check out portals popping up in their world to make sure no more monsters cross over. They meet alternate versions of people they know and there seems to be one common thread-Dean and Cas are together.





	The Other Sides of the Story

“Wait, Dean. What if it’s the Bad Place again?” Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Pop in, pop out. If it’s full of monsters we bail and stand out here ready to knock ‘em off till the portal closes. Come on, Jody knows our exact location and what we’re doing.” 

 

Since the escape of fuglies from the last dimension tear, they’d kept an ear out for any more popping up in case Jack came back with Mary. No sign of her or the kid so it had to be for another reason. Sam was hesitant but he refused to be a world apart from Dean if they needed to watch each other’s backs. Dean went through first and he followed.

 

“Looks kinda normal.” Dean noticed the sun shining and the distant sound of traffic. There was a billboard up by the highway for Biggerson’s. “Unless it’s ruled by cat people and we’re soylent green.”

 

“Then we’ll go back and let the feline overlords handle their corner of the universe,” Sam pressed. Hopefully it would be a boring stakeout on the other side until the rip healed.

 

But they heard the rustle of wings and the slight shift in pressure around them of an angel landing. Castiel stood before them looking confused. “Dean? I just left you. Where are Robert and Celeste?”

 

“Who and who, Cas?” Dean was gobsmacked. Apparently Cas still had his wings here.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Our  _ children? _ Is Mary watching them at least? Your father…” Cas trailed off and sniffed. “You don’t smell like my mate. You have no secondary gender. Either of you.”

 

Sam put up his hands. “We’re not your Sam and Dean. We found the portal and decided to check it out, make sure no monsters passed through. I’m sure your...mate, is home with your children.”

 

Dean was still trying to process so he had a few questions. “Okay first...I have kids, with  _ you _ , in this universe? Second, Mom and Dad are  _ both _ alive? And what the hell is a secondary gender?”

 

Castiel looked like he was trying to calm himself before dealing with his mate’s doppelganger. “All angels are Alphas. We may claim Omega humans as our mates to bear our young. Humans may also be Alphas, Betas, or Omegas. Only Beta females and Omega males and females can carry children. Dean is my Omega mate, my husband. He has given birth to our two children, who we love. Mary and John are alive but separated. I don’t like his old-fashioned opinions around our children. Does that answer your questions?”

 

Dean just nodded, unsure of what to say. Married to Cas? Getting pregnant? “So we’ll uh, go back to our turf, man the gate. You uh...you take care. Congrats on the kids.” Dean stumbled back awkwardly into the portal. He went straight to the trunk of his Baby for a beer out of the cooler. 

 

Sam grabbed one for himself. “Wow. You and Cas, married with kids. Mom and Dad still around. Doesn’t sound like too bad a place.”

 

Dean gulped his drink down. “Did you miss the part about dudes giving birth?  _ Me _ giving birth to Cas’ kids? That’s...that’s messed up.”

 

“To us, maybe. In their world angels marry humans and some men experience something we never will. It’s kinda cool.”

 

Dean grabbed another beer before closing the trunk for them to sit on to watch the portal.

 

***

 

The next portal popped up within a week. This time Sam and Dean were met by John Winchester and Bobby Singer, aiming shotguns at their heads. “Shifters? Ghouls?” John asked.

 

“Humans. Just from a different universe. Hunters, like you,” Sam answered. Bobby put down his gun to advance on them to do the standard field tests.

 

“They’re human,” Bobby told John. “These damn things have been coming out of nowhere and god knows the critters crawling through ‘em. Ellen and Jo took down about half a dozen supervamps.”

 

John got out his phone. “Cas? You’re not gonna believe this. That portal? Another Sam and Dean came through. We checked. Just put your old man on the phone, would ya?” He took a few steps away to finish his conversation. 

 

“Who’s he talkin’ to?” Dean asked.

 

“Our version of you, ya idjit. Who you think Cas’ old man is? Ain’t you shacked up with an angel of your own?” Bobby looked confused and grumpy.

 

Dean choked. “No! We’re just friends. They don’t have any kids, do they?”

 

“A girl, Claire. She was Cas’ vessel’s kid and they’ve been raising her for...four years now? She’s a fair hunter in her own right.”

 

“And Dad doesn’t care that I’m...that  _ he’s  _ with a guy?” 

 

“At first, maybe. Then Sam went and knocked some sense into his head before the wedding and he came around. Wasn’t about to lose his sons over some nonsense. Less pissy about that than Sam and Ruby.”

 

Dean turned to laugh at Sam. “Other you married a demon. I bet your kids are hell. Get it? Hell?”

 

Bobby shot Dean a look to shut him up. “Little Hank is the closest thing I got to a grandson and I’ll knock you on your ass if you say another word about him.”

 

Dean was instantly regretful. “Sorry, Bobby.”

 

John rejoined the conversation. “Alright. Dean says we can handle things on our end if you go back and handle ‘em on yours. These rips, as Cas calls ‘em, close up after a couple days.”

“That’s been pretty much the plan. We’ll get out of your hair.” Dean waved. He grabbed Sam to cross over.

 

This time Dean was a little less thrown. “Sorry about what I said about your kid.”

 

“He’s the other Sam’s kid. But thanks. Hey, you still wound up with Claire. And um..Cas. Again.”

 

“Shut your face. I’m taking a nap. I doubt anything’s coming here with Dad and Bobby on the lookout.” Dean crawled into the backseat and slammed the door.

 

***

 

When the next portal showed up four days later, Dean decided he didn’t want to see what was on the other side of it. He’d rather sit back and wait for the fight to come to him. They were just east of Memphis and he had some ribs and brisket that needed his immediate attention.

 

It had been fairly quiet until nightfall, when something came to their side. Sam and Dean took cover positions behind the Impala and trained their weapons.

 

“Don’t shoot! My wife, she’s pregnant!”

 

“Jesus fucking...Cas? That you?” Dean called out.

 

“How do you know my name?” The gruff voice responded.

 

Dean put his gun down and raised his hands as he came around the car. This version of Cas was holding onto a blonde woman who looked a lot like Mary Winchester. “I’m Dean Winchester, that’s my brother, Sam. We have a Cas on our side. What’s your wife’s name?”

 

The blonde woman looked up. Green eyes locked onto his.  _ “Deanna _ Winchester. Wait...Sam’s alive? Cas, my brother, he’s…”

 

“He’s not your brother, Dee. And apparently in this universe you are a man. We’re looking for Deanna’s mother. She went through a portal after Michael...Michael killed Sam,” the other Cas explained.

 

“Our Mom went through one after Lucifer killed...well,  _ you _ . You came back, though. Is your side okay?”

 

“Other than losing my mom and kid brother a month after I find out I’m knocked up with a nephilim...oh I’m just fucking peachy,” Deanna put a hand on her small baby bump.

 

Cas rubbed her back. “Where is your Castiel?”

 

“He went off looking for Jack. Um...Lucifer’s kid who we kinda took in as one of our own. Jack found our Mom and we’ve been chasing these portals hoping they’d come through one.

 

Deanna’s scowl turned into a thin smile. “Jack’s one of the names we’d been considering. Now it’s either Sam or...Sam. Why bother naming her Samantha if I’ll never call her that?”

 

“Good point,” Dean agreed. 

 

“Before we go...can I hug your Sam?” Deanna asked. Sam walked over to them, unsure of how she’d feel about seeing him so soon after her brother died. Deanna stood about five ten and stood on her toes to wrap her arms around Sam’s neck. “Thank you.”

 

Sam let her go. “I’m sorry about your brother.” He looked down at her stomach. “You’re going to be a great mom to that Sam.”

 

Cas put his arm around his wife and led her through the rip. Sam looked near tears.

 

“At least this one made sense,” Dean said. “I hate that she lost her Sam but it works better with her and Cas.”

 

“So if Cas had been in a woman’s vessel you guys would be together?”

 

“I dunno. Maybe.”

 

“You know Cas is still Cas no matter what body he’s in. Face it, Dean. You love who he is. Not  _ what _ he is.”

 

“It’s just a coincidence. There was no me, you, or Cas in the Bad Place. No me and you where Mom is.”

 

“I think we’ll just call our universe ‘denial’ because that’s obviously your home state.” Sam walked away from him. “My turn for a nap, Jerk.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

***

 

It had been quiet for a couple weeks. If there were any more portals, nobody was calling it in. They thought there was one in Arizona but it turned out to be some guy on shrooms tripping balls in the desert. Dean was ready to call it before a hunter called for backup. They headed for Ohio to an office building under construction.

 

“Whoa! This is some serious sci fi shit.” They found Charlie wandering around on one of the floors with a very  _ not _ Dean looking Dean.

 

He had on thick framed glasses, a Ravenclaw shirt, and a black hoodie jacket. He had out his phone to record everything. He nearly dropped it when he saw someone with his own face enter the frame. “Charlie, this is beyond  _ The Twilight Zone. _ ”

 

“Dude, what is he wearing? He looks like a lumberjack,” Charlie stage whispered.

 

“We’re hunters. What the hell are you doing?” Dean took a few steps closer.

 

“We were working late on our new gaming platform when this big glowing space vagina showed up. I went to touch it and we’re here. In our building but...not our building?” Charlie’s voice went up at the end.

 

“What about you?” Dean addressed the nerdy version of himself. “You followed your girlfriend into a portal?”

 

“Gross,” Charlie and Other Dean said in unison. “We’re GBF’s,” Charlie went on. “Gay best friends?”

 

“What about Sam? Is there a Sam Winchester?” Sam asked.

 

“He’s a lawyer on the tenth floor. So’s my boyfriend, Cas. They gave us the heads up on the lease on our space.” Other Dean was just staring at the other him.

 

Dean shook his head. “Seriously? So far the only universe where I’m not gay was where I was a chick.” He threw up his hands.

 

“Now  _ that _ I could work with,” Charlie winked. “So are we stuck here or do we just walk back through like nothing happened?”

 

“Your world is waiting for you,” Sam assured her.

 

“Sweet. Peace out, bitches!” She grabbed Dean’s elbow and disappeared through the portal.

 

“I’m definitely seeing a pattern here, Dean.” Sam pointed out.

 

Dean didn’t say a word. He just looked for stuff to barricade the floor off for a couple days.

 

***

 

They got Cas back before Jack and Mary came through their portal. Dean had been tense around him and be attributed it to ‘doing something stupid’ by going alone to see the angels and getting held captive. They would talk eventually. They always ‘worked through their crap’ as Dean would say.

 

“Father... _ Castiel _ , can I talk to you about something?” Jack approached him in the bunker.

 

“Of course, Jack. I always have time for you.” He gestured to welcome the boy to his room. “You can call me Dad.”

 

Jack grinned. “Okay.  _ Dad. _ ”

 

“So what’s on your mind, son?”

 

“Mary and I saw a few different worlds before we found home. We met different versions of you and Sam and Dean. Other people as well. But in most of those places...you and Dean were  _ together. _ Married. It made me wonder...why are you not together in our world? I feel the love between you.”

 

Castiel folded his hands and dropped his head. “I do love Dean. I suppose I always have. And Dean loves me in his own way. We share a profound bond.”

 

“But why are you not married?”

 

Castiel scrubbed his face and sighed. “It’s complicated, Jack. Human emotions are complex, as you’re realizing. Dean and I...I can accept my place in his life. There is nothing more precious to him than family. When he calls us family...it’s special and important.”

 

“He did call me family. So that’s how he says he loves us,” Jack mused. “I would like it if you did get married. I could have two fathers. And a grandmother. I may never meet Grandfather.”

 

Cas smiled. “He prefers to be called Chuck. He’s very informal. And we don’t have to be married for you to see Dean as a father figure. He’s been very paternal to Claire. He raised Sam. Mary has been maternal towards me for some time. If you asked her to be your grandmother...perhaps she will want to fill that role in your life.”

 

“I will. She’s very kind to me. She’s never expressed any fear around me. Just accepts me as a kid.”

 

Cas leaned forward to pat Jack’s cheek. “You truly are an amazing young man. I’m proud of you.”

 

“Thank you. Dad. I’m going to make myself something to eat. Do you want anything?”

 

“I’m fine, Jack. Thank you.”

 

Cas laid back on his single bed when the boy left. He had quite a few things to think about.

 

***

 

“Dean? You busy?” Mary stood in the doorway to her eldest son’s room.

 

Dean took off his headphones and marked his book before setting it aside. “Nah. Just having a little downtime. What’s up?”

 

Mary crossed the room to sit on the edge of his bed. “Is everything okay between you and Castiel? You haven’t spent much time together since we’ve been back.”

 

“It’s nothing. Just giving him some space. He went through a bunch of stuff. Lucifer and Asmodeus getting in his head. Don’t wanna push him to talk about it.”

 

“Honey, believe me, the last thing he needs is to be left alone. You aren’t even sleeping in the same room. It’s not good for either of you to let this come between you. Talk to your husband, Dean.”

 

Dean snapped his head. “My what? Mom...me and Cas aren’t like that. What makes you think that?”

 

“Well every other place Jack and I saw there were versions of you and Castiel were married. I assumed it was true here. I thought maybe you were hiding it because you didn’t think I would approve. It’s  _ your _ life, Dean. If Castiel makes you happy then I’m happy for you both. Families like ours are very rare in our line of work. You have me and your brother. Castiel and Jack. Claire. Jody and the other girls. I wouldn’t stand in the way of any of it.”

 

“Mom...me and Sam saw the same things when we were checking out the portals. There was even one where I was Deanna and pregnant with Cas’ baby. And a couple where Dad was cool with me being...you know.”

 

Mary scooted up on the bed next to her son. She drew his head to her shoulder and smoothed his hair. “You know I love Castiel. And spending time with Jack, I’ve come to love him, too.”

 

“Yeah, kid kinda grows on ya. I went from shooting at him to wanting to protect him. He’s family now.”

 

Mary chuckled. “Castiel told me you shot him and stabbed him when you first met. Guess he kinda grew on you, too.”

 

Dean sighed. “He did. Losing him like that...it broke me. Nothing seemed to matter. I didn’t even think you were still out there. Life just...I was going through the motions. Barely ate. Only got blackout drunk once. Sam sent me to some strip club thinking it would make me feel better. Ten minutes in I realized they were just kids and I was way too old to wanna have anything to do with them. I just kept staring into a glass until somebody poured me into a cab.”

 

“It’s hard. Realizing my husband was gone when it felt like we’d been fighting over his hours at the garage the day before...it seemed so sudden and so final. I didn’t get a say in being a widow. It just...was. That’s part of why I had to get away. I wasn’t a wife and mother anymore. To little boys, I mean. I was just Mary Winchester and I needed to find out who I was.”

 

“So you’re saying I was grieving like a widower?”

 

“In my opinion, yes. Maybe you still are grieving a little. That kind of pain doesn’t go away overnight. Your head knows he’s back but your heart is still catching up. He needs to know why you’re keeping your distance so he doesn’t blame himself.”

 

“I’ll talk to him. I just need to figure out what to say.”

 

***

 

Sam, Mary, and Jack took off on a hunt and left Dean and Castiel in the bunker to themselves. They’d gotten better about being in the same room and making small talk but neither had pushed for more. Dean thought he could see a little sadness behind Cas’ smiles. Cas sensed Dean’s longing as strong as it ever was.

 

“Let’s go out. We’ve been cooped up here. Go down to Donny’s and get some atomic nachos?” Dean suggested. Cas didn’t have to eat but he liked to pick at appetizers and fries. 

“I’d like that, Dean.” Cas went to change into more casual attire. He knew Dean preferred him not to stick out when they weren’t on a case. He settled on dark jeans, a grey tee, and the leather jacket Dean bought in L.A. but never wore.

 

“Lookin’ sharp there, Cas. I like it. Looks good on you,” Dean complimented before they got in the car. Donny’s was just a few minutes into town. Dean had his arm around Cas’ shoulder as they walked in an approached the bar. “Atomic nachos, my man.  _ Dos cervesas, por favor. _ ” 

 

“Comin’ right up, Dean-o. Who’s your friend?” The bartender acknowledged Cas. 

 

Dean grinned. “That’s right. I haven’t brought him around before. This is Cas, my umm...date.”

 

Castiel turned in surprise. This was a date? He shook his head and extended a hand to Donny. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise.” Donny leaned in closer to Dean. “Not bad, buddy.” Dean smiled and took the bottles of beer.

 

“Guess maybe I should have asked first if you wanted this to be a date,” Dean said as they settled at an empty table.

 

“It’s fine, Dean. Thank you, for considering me your date.” Cas sipped his beer. “Jack told me about some of the things he and Mary encountered on their way back.”

 

“Yeah, Mom said the same thing. And me and Sam saw the same kinds of stuff so…”

 

“So we’re on a date?” Cas smiled.

 

Dean actually returned it warmly. “Look, what I saw as obstacles...they weren’t a problem for me out there. My dad was cool with it. Mom, Sam, everybody. They just wanted to see me happy. The only constant was that in those other places...we were together.”

 

“Dean, please don’t think this is something you have to do. You either feel something for me or you don’t. Maybe in this world…” Cas trailed off.

 

Dean reached for his hand. “Hey. I never said I didn’t feel something. I can’t explain it but when Mom said I was grieving you like a widower, it made me realize you meant more to me than anybody else. I’m taking a chance here, Cas. Uncharted territory.”

 

“This is actually my first date. With anyone. So uncharted territory for me as well.”

 

Donny interrupted with the large platter of nachos and a couple fresh beers. “Holler if you need anything.”

 

Dean waved a thanks and dug in. “Come on. Try ‘em.” He scooped up a loaded chip and held it in front of Cas to taste. Feeding someone was kind of an intimate gesture. Cas opened his mouth and Dean’s fingers graced his lips. “You like?”

 

Cas swallowed. “I like. So many flavors. Different textures, levels of heat. I see why you enjoy them.” Cas helped himself to the next bite.

 

“Gotta admit, I don’t really date. Usually show up alone to a bar and meet someone. What do you want out of a date?” Dean asked.

 

“Seeing as this is my first...I’m enjoying your company. I’m comfortable winging it if you are.”

Dean lit up. “Awesome! Making it up as we go. Wanna shoot some pool after this? Gotta be interesting for two hustlers to face off.”

 

“Maybe somewhere you don’t do most of your hustling. We could go to a movie? We always stay in to watch films.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Action movie?”

 

“Yes. Something to fully enjoy the theatre experience.”

 

***

 

Dean felt like an awkward teenager at the movies. All his moves just seemed too cheesy for Cas. The yawn and stretch? Nah. He found himself watching Cas’ reactions more than the movie. It was almost ten when it was over and it looked like heading back to the bunker was inevitable.

 

Dean was nervous. It was a date, right? You kiss your date at the end of the night. Would Cas be cool with that? Should they just hug? They lived together. Make a move in the garage or at Cas’ door?

 

“I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Dean,” Cas said as Dean turned off the engine in the garage. 

 

“Me too, Cas. We should do this more often, carve out a little us time.” The anticipation was crawling under his skin. He closed his eyes to calm himself then felt warm lips on his.

 

Cas hoped he read the moment right. He kept still and only moved when Dean started kissing him back. A hand went around the back of his neck and the soft tip of a tongue slipped past his lips. Castiel opened up to Dean and was nearly sitting in his lap when they finally broke apart.

 

“Uh...you wanna make out in the back seat?” Dean suggested. Cas smiled, pecked his lips, then crawled over the bench seat. Dean eagerly joined him.

 

What started as more deep kisses evolved into roaming hands. Cas shrugged out of his jacket and Dean balled it up for Cas to lean back against. He lowered himself onto Cas to feel thick, muscular thighs press into his waist. They ground against each other a little. The windows fogged up. Dean and Cas were in their own little bubble of bliss. It just felt right.

 

_ Tap, tap, tap _ on the glass. “Alright guys. You have a room, you know.”

 

“Cockblocking moose,” Dean muttered. They righted themselves and Dean rolled down the window. “What the hell are you doing back so soon?”

 

“Another hunter bagged and tagged by the time we got there. Grabbed a bite and turned around,” Sam explained. “I see you found something to keep you occupied.”

 

Cas wiped his face. “We were enjoying the end of our date.”

 

“Date, huh? Well...have fun.” Sam pulled out his wallet and tossed a condom at his brother’s chest. “Safety first, right?” Dean groaned at him.

 

“Maybe we should call it a night, Cas. Sasquatch kinda killed the mood,” Dean said when Sam left.

 

“I liked kissing you,” Cas pouted.

 

“I liked kissing you, too. But maybe things went a little further than you were ready for.”

 

“Dean, I haven’t had an orgasm in over four years.”

 

“Four…?” Dean did the math. “Wow. I can see how that can be frustrating. Still, I wasn’t expecting anything to happen. You don’t have to put out for me to wanna take you out again.”

 

“I wasn’t expecting sex tonight either. It just felt so good with you that...that I wouldn’t regret it if we did.”

 

“It felt really good for me, too. Believe me, if Sam hadn’t interrupted I’d be well on my way to jizzing my pants. Or at least needing an extra long shower.”

 

Cas looked down at his still tented jeans. “Could probably use one of those showers myself.” 

 

Dean followed Cas’ gaze and bit his bottom lip. “Fuck. Okay, we’re not  _ exactly _ gonna have sex but...you want me to get you off?”

 

Castiel’s eyes went wide. “Yes,” his already low voice somehow dipped down into another register. It gave Dean chills.

 

“Take off your shirt and lean back.” Cas peeled it off and settled on the makeshift pillow. Dean undid his buckle and unzipped his pants. He reached into Cas’ boxers and pulled his hard dick free. Dean kept solid eye contact as he started to stroke.

 

Castiel’s cock was hard and hot in his hand. He watched Cas squirm and listened to his low moans. Dean pulled his hand away to spit in his palm to ease the friction. He twisted his wrist and thumbed over the purple head.

 

“Dean...I’m going to…” Cas’ eyes rolled back in his head and his body tensed. Drops of white fluid hit his stomach as he felt the pressure release. His body tingled and skin flushed. He panted for breath then told Dean it was his turn.

 

Dean stripped out of his shirt and kind of hovered over Cas. Cas got into his pants and ran his hand over his own cum to use as lube. Dean thought it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He gulped for air as those long fingers worked his shaft. It wouldn’t take much to tip him over the breaking point. “Oh fuck, Cas. Almost...fuck,” he cried out. He watched himself paint Cas’ stomach.

 

Dean fell back on his side of the seat. Cas waved the mess away and they tucked their spent cocks back in their underwear, leaving their flys open for the moment. “That was  _ hot _ , Cas.”

 

“Very pleasurable. I feel...I feel so relaxed now.”

 

“A good orgasm will do that for ya.” Dean reached across the seat for his hand. “You wanna spend the night with me? I know you don’t sleep. You could read or something.”

 

“Of course, Dean. I’ll stay with you.”

 

***

 

Jody and Donna drove the girls to their first official ‘homecoming’ to the bunker. They were hunters and they were family. It was long overdue for Sam and Dean to open up their home to them. The Wayward Sisters carted in a couple cases of beer and some baked goods that traveled well. Sam greeted them at the door and took on the heavy stuff for them.

 

“Ladies! Welcome to Casa Winchester!” Dean hugged them in succession. He gave them a quick tour of the main floor and showed them where they could bunk for the weekend. He introduced Jack and Mary to the ones who hadn’t met them yet. “Cas is around here somewhere.”

 

“This place is a flippin’ palace, Dean-o,” Donna remarked.

 

“Wait till you see the grand ballroom,” Dean said. Claire snickered. He snickered too when he realized what he said. He led them down a flight of stairs to two huge doors. When everyone was gathered he opened them to reveal lit ornate chandeliers and a few set tables. There was a small stage for a band that had an arch on it.

 

“Dean, what is all this? I thought it was a burgers and beer kind of weekend,” Jody stepped in and looked around.

 

“It will be. Just need to do something first. You ladies mind sticking around a few minutes while me and Cas exchange some vows and rings?”

 

“What? Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell us we were coming for a wedding?” Jody hugged him and scolded at the same time.

 

“Because it’s a not exactly legal hunter wedding and the theme is plaid and denim. And Cas has been avoiding me since last night so...everybody in?” Dean lit up with each enthusiastic nod in the group. “Awesome. Grab a seat. Jack, you’re with me. Claire? Wanna be my best man?”

 

“Um...okay. Shouldn’t Sam be doing that?” She looked confused but let Dean take her hand and drag her to the stage. 

 

“Sammy is officiating. Jack’s standing up for Cas and you...well, you’re like a daughter to me and you  _ did _ save my ass from getting eaten by Godzilla so…”

 

Claire kissed his cheek. “Okay. I’ll be your best man.” Jack reached in his shirt pocket for the rings and handed her the one Dean was to give Castiel. 

 

Dean got out his phone and messaged Sam it was time. He rushed out of the ballroom, snagging Mary along with him. A couple minutes later Sam walked Cas in and positioned him next to Jack. Sam set his phone on a dock and  _ Nothing Else Matters _ played over the sound system. Dean walked arm in arm with Mary to meet his husband to be.

 

“Surprise! Thank you, everyone for being here, even when you thought it was just to hang with us for a couple days. You are our family, for better or for worse. Cas has been a Winchester, my brother for years. Today he and Dean want to make it official and they wanted to share this with all of you,” Sam began. “They have written their own vows so, who wants to go first?”

 

“I do,” Dean spoke up. “Castiel, I’m an assbutt. The absolute best thing in my life was right there in front of me and I was either too blind or too far in denial to see it. It was you who finally convinced me that I deserved to be loved. You took your time and chiseled through the wall I had around my heart. You literally put me back together when I was broken. It took me seeing how happy I could be with you in other worlds to realize that’s what I needed to fix in this one. So from this day forward, I vow to protect you and let you protect me. I vow to love you and let you love me. And I vow to be the man you always thought of me as. I love you, Cas.”

 

Cas wiped at the forming tears in his eyes. “Dean Winchester, before I met you, my life was not my own. I followed orders. But the day I opened up to you about my doubts, you started to treat me like a man and not an entity. I found my voice to speak up. I opened my eyes to see past the narrow views of my brethren. And you opened my heart to feel emotions I never knew I could experience. You gave me a family. I have a brother, a mother, a son, and a daughter. I have friends. I have a place in the world and it is by your side. I vow to you, to love and protect you and our family. I vow to you to this life and whatever comes in the next. And I vow to be the man you always saw me as. I love you, Dean.”

 

Sam reached for the rings from Jack and Claire. He handed one to Dean. “Just say, ‘with this ring, I thee wed.’”

 

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Dean slipped the band on Cas’ finger.

 

“Cas, same for you,” Sam handed over the ring.

 

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Cas pushed the band over Dean’s knuckle.

 

“You are now Dean and Castiel Winchester. Just make it a tasteful kiss. There’s kids present.” Sam clamped a hand on each man’s shoulder before they leaned in for the kiss. Applause and whistles came from the tables.

 

“We did it, Cas.” Dean whispered as they embraced. He hugged his brother, then Claire, then Jack. They joined hands and went to the rest of the family to be squeezed and fawned over by a horde of women.

 

After all the affection, Dean said they would bring down the booze and food so they could celebrate. For their first toast they linked arms and drank from beer bottles that Sam had adorned with bowties. They fed each other bites of apple pie.

 

Sam queued up the playlist on his phone for the traditional dance between the newlyweds.  _ I Can’t Fight This Feeling(Anymore) _ started playing. Dean and Cas swayed in each other’s arms as Dean sang to him. Another power ballad came on and Dean danced with his mother. He and Cas made it through most of the attendees before Aerosmith’s  _ Angel _ came on. Dean had to dance with his husband again.

 

Sam and Jack took turns giving the ladies dance partners even though they sometimes paired up with each other. Jack and Claire looked like middle schoolers when they danced at arms’ length. Sam overheard her say something along the lines of it being weird to dance with her brother.

 

The reception lost momentum after a couple hours. There was only one non-traditional tradition to follow. Dean and Cas stood side by side with their backs to the crowd. They slipped off their flannel overshirts to toss instead of bouquets or garters. Jody caught Dean’s and Sam caught Cas’.

 

The newlyweds even gave gifts to their family. They’d had silver Winchester bullets engraved with their initials and wedding date, fashioned into pendants on chains. The food was mostly gone and the beer mostly drank so they left the mess for the next day. Everyone went back upstairs to find spots to chill out.

 

Dean pulled Cas into the kitchen. “I dunno about you, babe, but for the first time in maybe ever, everything feels right with the world.”

 

Cas wrapped his arms around his beloved husband. “And all it took was for us to see all the other sides of our story.”


End file.
